Generation 1: A Child's Destiny
by Aeris Deathscythe
Summary: Quistis wakes up 9 months pregnant. Is Seifer the father? But the child vanishes as if it had never been born... What is this destiny the Old Ones speak of? Seiftis, Squalphie.
1. The Pregnancy

AN: Hey I am back with an entirely different type of story, but this is still a Seiftis. As the summary says, Quistis is suddenly pregnant and in labor for unknown reasons. Forgive me if any part of the labor scene is wrong because I'm not exactly an expert on it.

Instructor number fourteen, Quistis Trepe, cried out as a sudden pain in her abdomen shocked her system. Her eyes flew open, her sleep interrupted, and her hands flew to her stomach. What she felt there sent a chill through her heart and mind, and with a lot of difficulty she got out of bed and made it to her bathroom mirror and lifted up her shirt. She wanted to scream, but couldn't find her voice as she stared at her reflection. Her belly was huge, and not just any huge, she looked like she was nine months pregnant.

"This can't be happening…" She murmured, waiting for Dr. Kadowaki to pick up the phone. It was just past dawn, so she should be awake, so what was taking so long? 

"Dr. Kadowaki speaking." 

"I need a wheelchair up here right away!" Was it she who was speaking? The voice sounded so upset, so distraught, while inside herself somewhere, she was frozen, not able to believe what was happening.

"Quistis? Is that you? What's wrong?" Kadowaki's voice remained calm. She was not one to crack under emergency situations.

"Yes! Please, I need a wheel chair!" Quistis hiccuped into the phone. She ached all over.

"Calm down, I'll be right there." There was click as Kadowaki hung up the phone. Quistis didn't bother to and it soon began to beep incessantly. What was going on? This couldn't be happening! She was a virgin for Hyne's sake! It had to be a dream, a nightmare! Quistis cowered on her floor, next to her bed, and soon she heard a key in her lock. The door opened and Kadowaki entered, along with one of her trainees and the requested wheel chair.

"What's going on Quistis? Who's wounded?" She asked, looking around. She only saw Quistis, huddled on the floor and crying.

"I'm….." Quistis began, then sobbed hysterically.

Kadowaki knelt beside her. "You're what Quistis?" When she didn't answer the nurse proceeded to slap her face. That brought her to attention and stopped her tears. The normally calm, collected Quistis took over. "I'm in labor."

"You're what?!" The normally calm, collected doctor disappeared. Quistis stood up with the trainee's help and showed the doctor her belly. The trainee's mouth fell open in surprise and looked fairly nervous at his trainer's lapse. Kadowaki herself seemed to be at a loss for words. Quistis seated herself very carefully in the wheel chair as the doctor regained her composure. 

"Well, now, I can see why you're so upset." Kadowaki finally said, then came behind her patient and pushed her out of the room, her student following.

Quistis had another contraction on the way to the nurses station, her cries scaring the few students who were up and about at this time, but Kadowaki didn't stop until Quistis was lying on one of the beds being prepared for a sonogram. She had checked her pupils, and considering the irregularity of the contractions, and the fact that Quistis' water hadn't broken, Kadowaki decided that the labor was false, but she would watch it just to be sure.

Both women were fairly calm now, despite the current situation, and Kadowaki proceeded to question her incessantly.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know! I just woke up like this!"

"Have you been intimate with anyone lately?"

Quistis' thoughts flew to the kiss she had shared with Seifer-but that had been a week ago and it had not gone further than that. In fact they had basically avoided each other in the past week, or rather she had avoided him. "No. Besides, it would have had to have happened nine months ago, things like this just don't happen overnight anyway."

"Well then, nine months ago?" The doctor was being very patient.

"No, not at all, never. I think I would have noticed that I was pregnant anyway." Quistis groaned at the next contraction and Kadowaki began the sonogram. She frowned when she saw the picture, making Quistis cry, "What? What is it?"

Kadowaki smiled. "It, would be a boy. Apparently you're going to have a son, Quistis."

" A son?" Kadowaki turned the screen so that she could see the picture. Quistis' eyes went wide and then she let her head fell back into the pillow as she contemplated this new information. "How?" She whispered, and at that moment Squall and Rinoa burst into the room, just as Quistis began to smile.

"What's going on? There's a rumor going around that Quistis is pregnant." Squall asking, looking from one smiling person to the next.

"Indeed she is. She's having some false contractions right now, as a matter of fact." Kadowaki told him, as she cleaned the gel off of an embarrassed Quistis. Squall looked like he was going to faint and Rinoa began to squeal happily. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant Quisty?" She asked excitedly, moving to her friend's side, and Quistis shook her head.

"I didn't know. I just woke up like this." Quistis told her honestly, and Rinoa pouted.

"You don't just wake up pregnant, Quistis. Who's the father?" 

Obviously there had to be a father, pregnancies weren't just one-sided, but there wasn't a father. "I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Rinoa looked appalled, and Squall looked like he was going to throw up. "Quisty, you weren't ya know…?" Rinoa looked upset at the sudden thought.

"No, of course not, Rin." Quistis then explained from the beginning what had happened.

"Maybe it's a spell." Squall suggested, and just then the phone rang.

"It doesn't _feel_ like a spell." Quistis replied, clutching the bed at the next contraction. Kadowaki tapped the worried Squall on the shoulder and handed him the phone. Rinoa took Quistis' hand within her own and squeezed it with a smile. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll figure it out." She said reassuringly. Quistis gave her a small smile back

"Is there anything I can do for you, anything you want?" Rinoa asked her, as Squall hung up the phone. She wanted…she needed…Quistis felt the longing inside her but couldn't place it.

"Seifer is back from his mission." Squall announced.

"That was quick." Rinoa commented, and Squall nodded grimly.

"I told him he'll have to wait to give his report. He didn't like that of course."

"Seifer?" Quistis repeated softly, and all three turned to look at her questioningly. A new voice cut off any remark they were about to make.

"What's going on, ya know?" Raijin entered the room, followed by Fujin.

Kadowaki was the first to answer. "Nothing we can't handle. Is there something wrong?"

"We're good, ya know? But we heard Instructor Trepe wasn't so we came to check on her, ya know?"

"Quisty is going to be just fine." Rinoa told him, and he scratched his head, looking perplexed as Quistis abruptly had another contraction.

"She doesn't _look_ fine, ya know? We've got to make sure, because Seifer asked us to look after her, ya know? And if she's hurt he'll be mad, ya know?"

"What?" Quistis asked recovering, voicing the surprise of the others as well as her own. Seifer had asked them to look after her? 

"IDIOT." Fujin said, kicking Rajin in the shin. He jumped up in pain.

"That hurt, ya know?" He said, rubbing his injury. Quistis watched, amused. "So is she okay?" Raijin finally asked, without out the use of 'ya know?'. Fujin shook her silver head in irritation. 

Quistis smiled at them. "I'll be fine, thank you for your concern."

"SURE?" Fujin asked, and Quistis nodded as best she could. "GOOD. GLAD." Fujin allowed herself to smile at the pregnant Quistis, recognizing her discomfort for what it was but was refraining from asking what was going on, then dragged a staring Raijin away. A silence gathered in the room at their retreating footsteps and then their voices.

"SEIFER." 

"We did what you asked, ya know? But something weird is going on in there, ya know?"

Quistis could almost see his smirk. She smiled then let it fade as heavy footsteps approached the infirmary. 

"He probably wants to give his report." Squall guessed, unwilling to admit that Seifer cared. Rinoa rolled her eyes, as did Kadowaki. Quistis, meanwhile, felt her hopes drop. Her hopes? Huh?

Seifer Almasy entered the room, his coat flailing about his legs. Quistis had always felt that whenever Seifer walked into a room he filled it, not because of his size, but because of his presence alone.

Emerald eyes quickly scanned the room, and if he held any surprise over Quistis' condition, he showed none. He pushed past the three onlookers to Quistis' side and pulled over a chair and sat beside her. All of what should have been his surprise was currently on her face.

"Should have known you'd get yourself into trouble without me around. And it only took two days." He said, smirking at her. Rinoa stood quickly and went to Squall as he scowled, looking as if he was going to tackle Seifer at any moment.

"What about those years you weren't around Almasy?" Quistis replied quickly, and his smirk turned into a smile. At that moment Rinoa grabbed Squall's arm and led him unwillingly from the room. Dr. Kadowaki busied herself with making a few phone calls.

"So what's going on here? I thought I was going to be your first, Instructor." Seifer taunted, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Quistis glared good-naturedly at him. "I woke up this way. Care to explain?"

Seifer lifted up his hands in defense. "Hey don't look at me Trepe. I work fast, but not that fast."

He lowered his hands as she sighed, and a comfortable silence drifted between them.

"So, what is it?" Seifer asked, his eyes turning to her belly.

Quistis smiled. "It's a boy."

"A boy?" He repeated, and Quistis pointed to the monitor where the picture still remained. "Well, it looks normal. Any idea on how this happened?"

"Squall suggested a spell, but I don't know of any spell that could do this."

Seifer frowned. "Maybe Matron would know. Has anybody contacted her yet?"

"I don't know, maybe Dr. Kadowaki has. It was all kind of sudden." Quistis paused as Kadowaki stuck her head in the room.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Well I haven't had a contraction since Raijin and Fujin were here." Quistis told her, and she nodded thoughtfully.

"That's good. The birth won't be anytime soon now. Well I've talked to the Headmaster and explained the situation. Your duties as instructor will be taken care of, and I put in a call to Edea as well. Squall told Selphie to pick her up on their way back from Esthar, so she should be here soon. As for you, I'm keeping you under close watch, but I need to go do a few errands." She turned to Seifer, who was listening quietly. "Seifer, can you watch her while I'm out? My beeper is on speed dial seven should you need to contact me." He nodded and her head popped out view and the soft tap of her shoes faded away.

Quistis returned her focus to Seifer, whose eyes had returned to the screen showing her baby. He hadn't shown any surprise or confusion over her sudden pregnancy, and had not once mentioned the kiss. At the memory of his lips on hers she suddenly flushed pink and turned away. When she was calmer she turned back to Seifer, who by this point, was looking at her.

"Seifer, aren't you the least bit shocked over this?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"Hell yeah, but I'm not going to freak out about it. I'm surprised you're taking it so well."

"I did freak out, at first." Quistis admitted.

"I don't blame you." Seifer agreed, lifting his feet and resting them on the end of her bed, angling himself and slumping in his chair as he relaxed. "So, are you going to name him Squall junior?" He jibed, and Quistis chucked the handiest thing she could find at him, which happened to be the gel that Kadowaki had used. Seifer didn't bother to block it and it smacked against his chest. "You're pretty feisty for a pregnant chick, you know that?"

She refused to answer him and instead pulled the blankets up higher around her and crossed her arms and looked away. Seifer rolled his eyes. "I hope the kid has your attitude, just so you can see yourself in action." Still she didn't respond. Seifer pulled his legs down and sat up, trying to get a look at her face. She was crying.

"Come on Instructor, you always refused to cry in front of me, so why start now?" It bothered him that she suddenly would, even given the circumstances. It wasn't much of a comfort, but it made Quistis wipe her tears anyway. She had not used a GF for a while now, and she had regained most of her child-hood memories in effect. She'd always stood up to Seifer, and would never cry in front of him, waiting till she was by herself to do so, so why would she start now? Because she was confused, in pain, tired, and scared. How had all of this happened?

AN: How indeed? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Generation 1: A Child's Destiny


	2. It Begins

AN: Hey everyone! I'm back with the latest update! Just to clear up a few things, the first chapter actually takes place during the middle of the story, so this chapter is actually the first chapter. This stuff is all kind of like a flashback, except not just what Quistis has seen, get it? I know it's confusing…. Anyway, I've been reading some fics, and discovered that I really like Squall and Selphie pairings. I've never been a big Rinoa fan, which isn't to say I hate her, but I just don't care for her all that much. So this story, which is a Seiftis, is also a Squalphie, and possibly a Zelnoa. So that's your warning. For those of you who don't like those pairings, feel free to skip past the scenes with just them in it, though I would really appreciate it if you read it anyway. I promise that those romances will not go too fast or be stupid and cliché. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! And thanks for the great reviews for the first chapter! OH YEAH. Squall's had a wardrobe change. It looks like Leon's from Kingdom Hearts now, because that outfit is infinitely cooler.

Seifer Almasy was back. It had been nearly three years since he had vanished without a trace, and now he was back. Almost twenty-one, the cut-off age for SeeD, and he was back to try again. After a long and difficult trial, at the end of which he had been pardoned for his crimes, he had left without a word to anyone. Most of Garden had thought that he had died, but Quistis hadn't been so sure. He had been her student, after all, and she felt that she knew him better than anyone did, except for maybe Raijin and Fujin. But even they had come back after a year away and were now SeeDs. They had refused to speak a word about Seifer. And granted he had failed to become a SeeD under her guidance, but in a way, she knew she had failed him. She had continually favored Squall, believing herself to be in love with him, and had not given Seifer the attention he needed. Had she of tried as hard with Seifer as she had with Squall…but Seifer was just as difficult, if only more emotional about it.

Quistis shook her head away from these guilty thoughts as she stepped into the elevator, a smile of triumph etched on her face. The Seifer she knew would not have died without a fight, would not have merely ceased to exist in the world, like everyone else believed, wanted to believe. And she had been right all along, because Seifer was back. Quistis forced a serious expression as she entered Cid's newly established office. Despite the fact that Squall was the commander, Cid had stayed on, acting as his advisor and the chief authority, and would until he felt that Squall was ready to handle all the responsibility. Quistis had lost some of her respect for Cid over this. He had let Squall take control in times of crisis, but now that there was peace he was once again the higher authority. Currently, he was sitting at his desk along with Matron, whom she favored with a small smile, and the rest of the group was already there and sitting in a half circle of chairs facing them. A man she did not recognize stood looking out the window, his back to them, and she wondered where Seifer was as she took a seat. (AN: Duh!)

"Now that we're all here, let's begin. There's really no need for an introduction, I'm sure you all recognize Seifer Almasy." Cid looked pleased at the confusion of all but Squall and Rinoa, who were looking rather uncomfortable. Cid had not recognized Seifer at first either, until Edea had told him. 

At his name Seifer turned around and faced them, and Quistis found her eyes widening in shock. Now she recognized him; from the back his long hair and clothes had thrown her off, but the scar across his nose was unmistakable. His hair was very long, at least for him, reaching past his shoulders and tied back, it's golden hue still there but looking ashened, and his face was unshaven, looking as if it hadn't for the time he'd been gone. He wore baggy jeans and a leather jacket, his familiar old clothes no longer acting as a trademark. He'd lost them during the trial. He looked thinner than she'd remembered, but it was difficult to tell because of his clothes and beard. His emerald eyes were dim and hard, and the sparkle that was once in them had seemingly been lost. A strong sense of pity rose up in Quistis and she hastily quelled it. The Seifer she knew would not want her pity.

"Seifer was pardoned as you know, and has since come to me asking to be readmitted to Garden, and I have agreed. The upcoming SeeD test will be his last chance at making SeeD, but I have a good feeling this time."

"Headmaster, I mean, I know he was pardoned and all, but still…" Zell seemed at a loss for words. His archenemy, according to him, was back to become SeeD, and it was happening like it was no big deal. Selphie jumped to his rescue when both Cid and Edea frowned.

"This is a big deal, you know? After all the trouble he caused, the death…Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think the Garden students will be especially pleased about this."

"That is why I called you all here, first so that it would not be a shock to you when Seifer walked in the cafeteria, and second because I want you to set a welcoming example for the rest of Garden." Quistis was surprised at Cid's firmness, and even more so at the complete apathy of Seifer's expression. Her friends were talking like he wasn't there, and he had yet to say anything at all.

"I suppose that's okay, 'cause I mean he was pardoned and all, because it wasn't entirely all his fault." Rinoa was next to speak, causing heads to turn, there was a moments pause then Edea asked, "Squall? What are your feelings on this?"

"If it's all right with Rinoa then it's all right with me," he said simply, his expression never changing. Rinoa smiled at him. Quistis noticed Zell roll his eyes and Selphie frown, but they both consented when Matron asked them.

"Irvine?" Edea questioned, and the cowboy tipped his hat and grinned.

"I never knew him that well myself, so it's fine with me." Quistis waited for Edea to call on her, but she never did.

"That settles it then, but I have a favor to ask of my children." Edea said, smiling around at them all. "I would like it if you helped Seifer prepare for his exam." There was an audible stir in the room at her request. "Those of you who can, of course. I would greatly appreciate it, as I know Seifer would." A grumbled consent was her answer to which she thanked them all.

"Is that it? Can we go now?" Zell asked, anxious to go get a hot dog. He didn't want to think about Seifer. Cid dismissed them at that moment and he made a hasty retreat. Just as Quistis turned to go Edea called her back. At the sound of her name there was a flicker in Seifer's expression.

"What it is Matron?" She asked, glancing over at Seifer, who seemed to be ignoring her presence.

"Are you free for dinner tonight? There is something that I'd like to discuss with you." The motherly woman asked, and Quistis agreed. Then, when she took her leave and as the door closed behind her she could have sworn she heard Seifer say, "Well, that was fun." The remark made her smile. The old Seifer Almasy wasn't completely dead after all. 

* * *

Selphie was skipping merrily down the hall. Now, under ordinary circumstances this would have seemed perfectly normal, but this time it wasn't under ordinary circumstances, if that made any sense. Selphie had just learned that Seifer Almasy was being readmitted to Garden, and yet she was still happy. Why? Because Seifer Almasy was being readmitted to Garden. Her opinion of the idea had changed radically in the last five minutes and she had decided that it was awesome that he had come back to try again because then the orphanage gang would be back together again, and maybe she would get to be friends with him. She always liked getting more friends.

So now she was skipping down the hall to the Quad. The Garden Festival was in three weeks and there was still so much to do! 'Maybe Seifer will help,' she mused, as she got to work, then realized, 'Hey! Squall said he would help! Where is he?! GRRRRRR!"

So then Selphie was skipping down the hall once more, back to the elevator to get to Squall's office, which was on the top floor, which the workers at Fisherman's Horizon had been kind enough to add. She wasn't angry anymore, because one, she was very fast to change her emotions, and two, she was thinking of all the wonderful things that Squall would be able to help her with.

Meanwhile, Squall was in his office, trying not to be annoyed. As much as he loved Rinoa, sometimes he could only take her in small doses, and now was one of those times. She was trying to snuggle up to him, kissing his neck, while he was trying to get some work done. Hyne knew how he was expected to get all of the paper work done while she was trying to cuddle up to him. 

Then Selphie bounced into his office, without knocking, and giggled when she saw what was going on. Squall sighed with relief when Rinoa blushed and let him go. But upon realizing just why Selphie was in his office he visibly paled. Why, oh why, had he told her he would help out with the Garden Festival? He'd avoided it for the last couple of years, but for some reason he'd said yes this year. Why was that? Oh yeah, because she'd gone all teary-eyed and pouted and he had been in a good mood. The good mood was gone.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Selphie asked, still giggling.

It seemed Rinoa knew what Selphie had come for as well, because she quickly stood and said, "Actually, I was just leaving." She winked at Squall. "Can't wait to see what you come up with for the Garden Festival Squall!" And with a little wave and a smile, she exited his office.

Squall groaned, and allowed his head to fall onto the desk with a bang. 

"OOOH. That looked like it hurt. You okay?" Selphie asked, peering down at him so that her own head was less than five inches away.

"NO," Squall grumbled, eyes shut.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't bang your head on your desk anymore," Selphie replied, straightening, hands on her hips. 

"Whatever."

"In any case, you're supposed to be helping out for the Garden Festival, remember?"

Squall lifted his head. "How could I forget?"

Selphie pouted. "Come on Squall! It's not _that_ bad! It'll be fun!"

Squall merely looked at her. Selphie squinted at him with one eye, lips pursed, playfully angry. She soon gave this up, as his blue-gray eyes showed no sign of relenting. But when she grinned deviously his eyes did betray emotion as they flickered nervously. 

Before he could even blink she had already grabbed his arm, pulled him from his chair, and was currently dragging him through the door. Rather than get into a 'scuffle' with the sugar happy Selphie, he allowed her to drag him to his final destination; hell.

* * *

A few hours later, it was time to meet Matron, so Quistis was on her way to the elevator. Imagine her surprise when a very grumpy looking Squall joined her in passing as she walked by the Quad entrance. He was carrying his jacket, which was notably cooler than it had been, because the white fur was gone from the collar, the sleeves were short, and on the back was a pair of cool-looking red wings. The rest of his outfit had changed a bit too. His leather pants had zippers down the sides, which were slightly open at his boots, and on his forearm were three smaller versions of the belts he wore around his waist. Hyne knew what those were for, but Quistis guessed it could be for arm protection. 

Anyway, his outfit was not the reason she was staring at him, though he looked incredibly hot in it under normal circumstances. She was staring at him, while he was staring straight ahead with an expression that dared her to say one word, just one, because Squall had paint all over him. It looked like someone had taken a bucket of the stuff and then tossed the contents of it at him. And it wasn't just any color paint; it was pink paint. His white T-shirt was now a brilliant shade of the color, and it was all over his pants, on his shoes, in his hair, splattered on his face… His jacket, which she guessed he hadn't been wearing for once, was the only thing not pink. He was also limping.

Quistis suppressed a chuckle as she asked, "What happened to you?"

"GARDEN FESTIVAL," Squall grunted out in reply, sounding very much like Fujin, who coincidentally enough, happened to be walking by along with Raijin. She glared at him but he ignored her, and she took out her annoyance on Raijin by kicking him in the shin. 

Quistis smiled. She'd guessed as much. "Shouldn't you go get cleaned up?"

"No."

"Where are you going?" She dared to ask.

"Library."

"The library?" Quistis frowned, and cautiously asked him one more question. "Why the library?"

"To kill Zell and Irvine."

Quistis stopped at the stairs, blinking. Squall kept going, ignoring the stares of his fellow SeeDs. Of course that was where to find Zell, because he had finally started going out with the library girl with the pigtail, whose name was Celia, and also Irvine, because he would be there hitting on the other girls. He had gone out with Selphie for a little while, but the hyperactive girl had called it quits when he wouldn't stop flirting with other girls. It was in his nature. So now they were just good friends.

There was a sudden girlish scream, and Irvine came pelting out of the library, Zell hot on his heels. They rushed past her, and when she turned to see where they were going, she saw them entering the quad at full speed. Laughing now, she looked back to the library to see Squall limping out of it, a smug look on his face. He went in the opposite direction, most likely to the dorms to take a shower.

It was weird. He and Rinoa had been a couple for the last three years, and he had still not proposed to her. Maybe he--. No. Quistis shook her head. Despite what she had said about her feelings for him actually being sisterly feelings, deep down, she still thought she loved him in a very non-sisterly way. She had been working on getting over it for the last three years, and she almost was. It had been hard, seeing him and Rinoa act as lovers, knowing that he would never leave her and fall into Quistis' waiting arms, and occasionally it was still hard. Sometimes, when he'd let a little bit of his human side show and he smiled at her, she would feel the familiar pull at her heart, or just when he looked particularly hot. But she was nearly over it. After all, it had been three years.

Quistis gave sudden start. She was supposed to be having dinner with Matron, not standing in front of the stairs and letting her mind wander. She quickly sprinted up the stairs and got in the elevator, wondering what it was exactly that Matron wanted to talk to her about. Hmmmm.

AN: So what do you guys think? Let me know in a review. No flames, please! They make me sad…..Hugs everyone REVIEW!


	3. Run Away!

AN: It's been a long time, I know, but I finally have an update! And a really long one too! This chapter is actually mostly just pointless humor, and there's a bit of light-hearted Rinoa and Angelo bashing, but no harm is meant by it. Also there's a song in this chapter, which I don't own. It's by the Beatles, and I thought it fit Irvine and his situation perfectly.

When Quistis reached Edea's room, the kindly ex-sorceress greeted her warmly and then they both took a seat in the kitchen area.

_Huh_, thought Quistis,_ they get their own place to cook food while we're forced to eat the same unidentifiable substances day after day._

"I suppose you already know why I wanted to speak with you," Matron began, and Quistis shook her head.

"Actually, no. Unless of course, this has to do with Seifer, as the timing would imply."

Edea nodded, smiling. "Yes, it does. Now I know I always ask you this in every fic," she began again, and Quistis blinked, confused.

"What?"

"I said that I know I can't force you to do this, but I'm asking that you please help Seifer as a favor to me."

"Help Seifer?" Quistis repeated, forgetting why she was confused earlier as surprise took over. "Why does he need my help? Why would he want my help?"

"You may not know it, but Seifer always looked up to you, and he's been through a lot; he's different than the boy you once knew. He's somehow…broken…" Matron said sadly.

"And you want me to fix him?" Quistis asked, completely flummoxed.

Edea gave a soft laugh. "I just want you to be his friend. He could really use one."

"Ummm…I guess I could try," Quistis agreed, only because she could never say no to Matron. Then it struck her, "Matron, why didn't you ask me if I was okay with Seifer being readmitted?"

Edea smiled at her. "You have a soft heart Quistis," she replied and to that Quistis didn't know what to say to that.

The days passed quickly after that. Business around Garden went on as usual, with the exception of the constant buzz of conversation that revolved around Seifer. There wasn't a single student that wasn't angry with Seifer, but none of them went out of their way to show it; especially with the way the famed 'sorceress' lapdog' was acting.

Seifer never spoke a word to anyone, and he walked to and from his classes like a man on death row. Quistis tried to talk to him a few times, but he would only brush her off and escape to his room. He seemed so dead inside…But she could have sworn she had seen him smile the day that Squall has chased Selphie around Garden because she'd stolen his gun-blade.

Quistis was pretty sure that Squall was going to kill the poor girl one day, if that kept up. It had been a week since Squall had first been dragged into helping out with the Garden Festival and everyone, Selphie and Rinoa excluded, had been careful to go near him. Mostly everyone kept their distance from the commander, because he looked as if at any second he would either explode or have a major meltdown. Selphie was driving him nuts with her 'mindless chatter' as Squall would say, but Quistis preferred Selphie's 'mindless chatter' to Rinoa's sugary sweet smiles and touchy-feely ways any day.

It was while she was thinking about this that she saw Irvine run by, barely managing to tip his hat to her. After a second, just before she entered the library, she heard a girl cry, "I think he went this way!" followed by a stampede of footsteps. Shaking her head, she went into the library.

Squall had faced his arch enemy in battle multiple times, had defeated three evil sorceresses, and had survived a whole day of shopping with Rinoa, but for all his courage, he was hiding in a rather spacious Janitor's closet. Why? Because the hyper-active Selphie Tilmitt wanted him to help for the eighth straight damn day with the Garden Festival. So there he was, sitting with his back against the wall, a broom to his right, a mop to his left. He hadn't dared to turn on the light, though he was sure that Selphie would never think to find the 'commander' in a janitor's closet, and so he sat in the dark. Yes, he was bored out of his mind, but his fear of Selphie made him stay where he was.

His worst fear was realized when suddenly the door was opened by a short figure in a yellow jumper, who to his surprise, simply shut the door and flung herself into the darkness. Selphie landed on Squall, causing him to smash his head on the wall and bite his tongue.

"Aaaaah!" Selphie screamed, scrambling off of him. Before he could say anything she had reached for the light and had turned it on. "Squall?! I've been looking for you all over!"

"Yeah, well, you found me," he replied bitterly.

She frowned. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from you," was his honest answer.

"Me? Why would you hide from me?" she asked innocently.

"Gah. I guess it's off to work on the festival then," Squall grumbled, standing, the paused. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Rinoa."

"Rinoa?" Squall repeated, semi-intrigued.

Selphie nodded violently. "Uh-huh! Since we couldn't find you, she wanted me to help her give Angelo a bath!" she exclaimed, then added with wide, serious eyes, "Angelo is EVIL."

Squall's eyes became wide as well and he promptly sat back down. The last time Rinoa had given Angelo a bath, she had to force Zell to help her since the commander had been mysteriously absent. Zell was still recovering from the trauma. "Okay then," he began slowly, realizing his fate, "triple triad?"

Irvine ran for his life down the hallways of Balamb Garden.

Well they took some honey from a tree  
Dressed it up and they called it me  
  
Everybody's trying to be my baby  
Everybody's trying to be my baby  
Everybody's trying to be my baby, now  
  
Well half past nine, half past four  
fifty women knocking on my door  
  
Everybody's trying to be my baby  
Everybody's trying to be my baby  
Everybody's trying to be my baby, now  
  
Went out last night, I didn't stay late  
'fore I got home I had nineteen dates  
  
Everybody's trying to be my baby  
Everybody's trying to be my baby  
Everybody's trying to be my baby, now  
  
Went out last night, I didn't stay late  
'fore I got home I had nineteen dates  
  
Well they took some honey from a tree  
Dressed it up and they called it me  
  
Everybody's trying to be my baby  
Everybody's trying to be my baby  
Everybody's trying to be my baby, now

There were at least ten girls chasing after the cowboy, and as much as he liked the attention, he had to draw the line somewhere. He'd tried hiding in several places, like Squall's office, but the gun-blade master hadn't been there. In fact, no one had seen him that day. Next he'd looked for Selphie, because the sugar happy girl was usually a good defensive against his rabid fans, but she'd been too busy searching for Squall.

A light bulb went off in Irvine's head then, as he realized exactly why Squall couldn't be found. But, where had the commander gone? Surely he hadn't left Garden, which meant that he had probably found a good hiding spot. Just what Irvine needed.

A high-pitched scream reached his ears. "I see him! Down here!"

Swearing, the cowboy took a turn and darted into an open door room, and hid behind the door. The female student gaped at him and he flashed her a grin and listened as the herd of girls rampaged past. When he was in the clear, he ran out, nearly skidding into the wall and took off in the opposite direction.

As he ran down the cafeteria hall he saw a small alcove that he hadn't seen before, with a door inside. Aha! A janitor's closet! Without any further thought he flung open the door and slipped inside, closing it quietly behind him, sighing with relief.

"Awwww Irvy! You're stepping on my cards!" he heard Selphie whine.

Startled, he turned around to see not only Selphie, but Squall as well.

"What the heck are you two doing in here?" Irvine asked, stepping off of Selphie's cards.

"Triple-Triad," Squall deadpanned, as Selphie answered cheerfully, "hiding!"

The cowboy raised an eyebrow, then shrugging, sat down across from Selphie. "Hiding from what?"

"Rinoa," Squall answered, placing a card down.

"What? Why? Oh….wait, is she giving Angelo a bath again?"

Selphie shuddered and made her move. "Uh huh. But if you're not hiding from Rinoa, what _are_ you hiding from?"

"Girls," Irvine replied. There was a pause then, "can I play winner?"

Seifer Almasy had obediently reported to Dr. Kadowaki's office, as per orders, and trying was his best to ignore the stares from the other patients as he patiently waited for his turn. Supposedly there were a few papers he had to fill out and sign still because of his re-admittance. If it had been before the Ultimecia mess, he would have shown up late, at least by a couple of days, but as it was now, he was ten minutes early.

Ultimecia…Could he ever forgive himself for what he had done? Sure, he had smiled from time to time, like none of it had ever happened, but back in Garden… Rajin and Fujin had never given him accusing stares, but then he'd never tried to kill them before, had he? So Seifer preferred to keep his head down and his mouth shut as he went through the process of becoming a SeeD. It was hard some times, especially when Quistis kept trying to talk to him…Who knew why she wanted to 'chat' with him. Why would any of the world's heroes wish to speak with him?

"Seifer?"

The man in question lifted his head, and Kadowaki ushered him into one of the rooms. Starting to get a little suspicious now, he hesitated as she told him to sit. "Just paperwork, right?" he verified, and the doctor gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well, not just that…You need to be vaccinated as well…"

Seifer shot up, his eyes wide with horror. He was getting a shot?! No way in hell!

Kadowaki tried to calm him down. "We didn't tell you because we knew how you would react—_Please_ Seifer!"

The ex-sorceress's knight didn't answer her futile pleas and bolted from the room. As he darted down the hall he saw two students emerge from the infirmary and give chase.

Shit.

Panicked, he led the two around garden until they were too tired to run, gasping for air, and then headed for the janitor's closet near the cafeteria. He hadn't been there in at least four years, but he knew it still existed. What he didn't expect was to find that it was already occupied.

Selphie, Squall, and Irvine stared up at him in surprise, and he at them. When the four heard shouts they simultaneously hissed, "quick! Shut the door!"

Seifer didn't have to be told twice, and his eyes wide with terror, fell back against the door and slid to the floor. Breathing hard, he faced three sets of blinking eyes.

"You know, this really isn't much of a hiding spot," Selphie commented quietly, the first to break the silence.

"I guess not. But if you think about it," Irvine mused, just as quiet, "the only ones who have found it are hiding from something."

"That_ is _true," Selphie agreed, and turned her bright green eyes onto Seifer and poked a finger at him. "So what are _you_ hiding from?"

Slightly recovered, he answered, "shots…"

Selphie gave a frightened squeal and Squall clamped his hand over her mouth to suppress it. "Shhhh!!!"

"What the h--," Seifer caught himself, "I mean, what are you guys doing in here?" This was way too weird. But as uncomfortable as he felt with staying, there was no way he could leave and face Kadowaki.

"We're hiding too," Selphie whispered conspiratorially, and Seifer couldn't help but arch an eyebrow.

Normally, he wouldn't bother speaking to them, never mind asking them about why the three of them were in a closet, but it had been so long since he had had anyone to talk to. And with their current situation, he wasn't really left with any other choice. Besides, his curiosity was struck; what could Squall, Selphie, and Irvine possibly be afraid of to make them hide in a closet? He was hiding from getting a shot, and he honestly wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. There was something so terrifying about a tiny needle poking into his skin and causing such a horrible throbbing pain.

"What from?" he asked.

"Well, me and Squallie here," she said, and 'Squallie' glared at her, "are hiding from Rinoa, and Irvine is hiding from some girls, but Rinoa now too."

Confused, Seifer gave his commander a questioning look. Weren't the two going out?

Squall sighed. "She's giving Angelo a bath," he explained.

Seifer's eyes went wide. "OH."

There was silence then, and Seifer found himself watching Squall and Irvine play Triple-Triad. Their match ended up in a draw and so they played another round. Halfway into the game Seifer noticed Selphie staring at him.

"What?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Can I cut your hair?"

"What?" he repeated.

"It's just so _long_," she explained. "Don't get me wrong, it looks good long, I just think it would look better like you used to have it."

"I suppose you'd want me to shave too," Seifer replied, before he could stop the words from slipping out. Why was he talking to them?

Selphie giggled and nodded, clasping her hands together and giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeeease? And you still haven't joined the Garden Festival Committee yet either!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Seifer saw Squall twitch. The blond man was perfectly aware of the horrors Squall had been going through and there was no way he was going to go through the same. Catching his eye, the commander gave him a warning glance and shook his head. Selphie didn't see.

"Uh, well, you see," Seifer began, but he was cut off by a blood-curdling scream coming from the hall.

All four froze, and then relaxed as Squall said calmly, "sounds like Zell," and went back to playing cards.

"Should we rescue him?" Selphie asked.

"Nah, it'll get too crowded," Irvine replied, choosing a card.

"But he's little! He should fit!" Selphie countered, and Seifer snickered. The brunettes eyes went wide and she grinned. "Seifer! That was almost a laugh!" And without warning she promptly glomped the poor man in excitement.

The action caused the door he was leaning against to bang loudly and Squall and Irvine to wince at the sound.

"You haven't been yourself since you came back!" Selphie said, oblivious to Seifer's shocked stare as she let him go and returned to her seat.

"What, you wanted me to be like I was? An arrogant, traitor bastard?" he replied bitterly, his chest tightening. The other three stared at him. That was as close as they had ever come to discussing what had happened with Ultimecia.

It was Squall answered. "How about a cocky, rebellious smartass?"

Dead silence.

And then Seifer smirked at him. "I guess you're the same old puberty boy," he replied. Irvine and Selphie tensed and looked to each other nervously. Another scream broke the air.

"And that would be the chicken wuss," Squall deadpanned.

A second passed. And another. Then all four broke out in hysterical laughter, all attempts to be quiet forgotten until the door behind Seifer opened, pouring light in.

Seifer nearly toppled backwards but recovered just in time, and was the first to react to their visitor. "Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Get in here!" he hissed, and reaching up, grabbed Zell by his shirt and jerked him into the closet, then shut the door.

Zell kicked up all Triple-Triad cards and hit his head on the single light bulb that hung above their heads before finding a seat. The others didn't fail to quietly reprimand him for stepping on their hands and nearly kicking them in the face before he was settled.

"So uh, what's up guys?" he asked. "You hiding from Rinoa too?"

Nods.

Zell nodded solemnly. "I only just got away. Water and Angelo equals the Devil."

Quistis was helping the cafeteria ladies clean up a rather large food-fight but they needed another mop, so she went off to get it. As she walked down the hall, she wondered where all her friends had gotten to. Everyone seemed to have disappeared… She'd heard Zell screaming about ten minutes before but she hadn't heard a peep since. Shrugging, she approached the janitor's closet and opened it.

Five frightened people stared at her. She stared back. Finally, she smiled wryly. "Is this a private party or can I join you?"

Surprisingly it was Seifer who answered. Wait, she thought, Seifer? "We're hiding," he said.

"Dare I ask?"

"Rinoa," a chorus of voices answered.

Quistis went pale as all the pieces fit together. And stepping inside the closet, she shut the door behind her.

AN: So umm, yeah. That was the third chapter. Kinda pointless, kinda not. But I hope you guys found it amusing! REVIEW!


End file.
